prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian
is the chief butler of Yotsuba Zaibatsu. This old gentleman is very loyal to Alice and can fulfill any of her orders immediately. He is the only person so far to know the girls' true identities. After watching the video of Pretty Cure leaks with Alice, he helps the heroines in their fights and prevents any leak to the public. Appearance Sebastian appears as the typical kind of gentlemanly butler. He is dressed in a full suit, including a pair of white gloves, and has his white hair combed backwards. His white moustache extends out from the face and wears a monocle on his right eye, and is not yet seen to be in any form of civilian clothing. Personality Sebastian is shown to be a very caring, calm and a loyal person. He has been guiding and giving Alice advice in difficult situations. He has been serving Alice since she was a very small child, thus he is able to understand her very well. History Sebastian had stated it himself that he has been serving and guiding Alice since when she was a small child, around the time she started practicing martial arts. Tracking the Royal Crystals Sebastian opens the Yotsuba satellite's radar that tracks the location of the Royal Crystals. He tells the girls, Joe and the mascots that the Royal Crystals are heading to northwest. Raquel starts thinking why Sebastian ever is there and Lance tells her that he is a very capable butler of the Yotsuba family. Suddely Sebastian sees that they have lost the track of Royal Crystals. Sebastian says that the last coordinates are from a snowy place. Sebastian pilots the group to the target place with the Yotsuba helicopter. Sebastian says that it is dangerous to go to the mountain with the helicopter and the girls transform and start the reach of the Royal Crystal from the mountain with Joe, while Sebastian takes care of Ai-Chan. The Artificial Commune Sebastian, seeing Cure Rosetta in a hard position, then built a fake Commune which could make him a superhero like the Cures. In his imagination, the superhero, had powers, and an attack called, "Sebastian Attack" as he hit the ground, and had super speed. The next day, Sebastian went in a forest, and was training. In the same time, Marmo also went to the forest. Marmo started walking, however she fell, causing her luggage to mix with Sebastian's. There, Sebastian went away. Home, Sebastian opened the luggage, and got shocked at seeing make up tools, while Marmo used his Commune, as she saw herself as a heroine. Sebastian went again in the place, in hope of finding the luggage, however he saw nothing. The next day, Sebastian was tracking Cutie Madame, who had the Commune. Then he appeared in front of Cutie Madame, as he was wearing knight clothes. Sebastian tried to take the Commune, however she shot a fire beam at him, making him unable to get up. Alice suddenly saw Sebastian in bad condition and took him home. Sebastian told everything about the Commune to Alice. The next day, she fought Cutie Madame, and with the help of Cure Ace, they managed to purify her, this, also destroyed the Commune. Sebastian told Alice that he didn't need the Commune, and then he hugged her, as Alice smiled. Relationships Yotsuba Alice - Sebastian works as a butler for this young lady. He has been with her since she was a young child and feels the need to protect her from any harm. At many times he acts like a father-figure, bursting into tears of joy at her achievements. Trivia *He is the second butler serving for a Cure, first being Jii-ya/Sakamoto serving for Minazuki Karen in ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'' and ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!''. *Cure Sebastian is a spoof of Batman. **He is the first male character to become a Cure, though it was only temporary. Gallery |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Screenshots = {| | Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure